The Evidence Never Lies
by DoveWhite
Summary: Маленькая пародия по поводу того, как наши криминалисты ведут себя на месте преступления. Легкие спойлеры 6 сезона


**The Evidence never lies**

**Улики никогда не лгут.**

_**Пародия, легкие спойлеры 6 сезона**_

**_Disclaimer: герои сериала принадлежат законным правообладателям, я только рассказываю, как с ними обращаются :)_**

От автора: _Вот, после длительной творческой блокады меня наконец пробило на очередную маленькую пародию. Я еще терпела, видя, как Кэт и София (да и Сара порой) трясут волосами, как топают каблуками по месту преступления. Но когда Ник в серии Grave Danger выплюнул жвачку в 3-х метрах от предполагаемого места преступления, я не вынесла…_

Сара Сайдл едва успела принять душ с дороги и собиралась распаковывать чемодан, когда зазвонил ее сотовый.  
- Сара,- голос Гриссома был требовательным, как всегда, когда он разговаривал с ней. Ну почти всегда,- Ты нужна здесь в лаборатории.  
- Но я только что вернулась с конфер…- робко начала возражать Сара.  
- Ты. Нужна. Лаборатории. Немедленно – начальник ночной смены был явно не в духе.  
- Сейчас приеду,- Сара натянула первую попавшуюся в шкафу одежду, сделала мимолетный небрежный макияж, слегка причесала еще влажные волосы и минут пятнадцать рылась в шкатулке с украшениями, выбирая подходящее ожерелье.

Когда Сара вошла в комнату совещаний, по вытянутым лицам криминалистов ей стало ясно, что что-то произошло.  
- Сара,- начал Гриссом, но его перебил вошедший Экли:  
- Cайдл! У твоей смены с возникли проблемы, и ты должна помочь лаборатории. Все, кроме тебя, собирали улики по делу об убийстве в . И обстоятельства… он замялся, - в общем, часть улик.. то есть все улики пропали  
- Ник, что, опять? – Сара помнила, как угнали машину Стоукса с уликами, пока они вместе обедали.  
- Ничего подобного! - сверкнул черными глазами Ник.- Я больше не вожу улики в своей машине… а если и вожу, то не заезжаю обедать… а если и заезжаю, то ставлю машину возле окна и внимательно за ней смотрю.. или в крайнем случае, прошу официантку...  
- И не нужно так смотреть на меня, - Кэтрин выразительно вытаращила глаза, что в последнее время означало у нее сильное проявление эмоций, - может быть, я и отвлекаюсь иногда (она покосилась в сторону Уоррика), но в последний раз мои улики пропадали больше года назад. На этот раз это была София. Она везла улики в своей машине, но на стоянке заметила какого-то парня на новеньком мотоцикле (стоявший в дверях Брасс незаметно ухмылялся. Он-то знал со слов Софии, как ее «заводят» мотоциклы). Пока она с ним флиртовала, все улики из машины исчезли. Кэт победно усмехнулась. Даже возможные неприятности не могли испортить удовольствия от того, что на этот раз промах допустила не она, а эта ушастая выскочка. Сара не стала спрашивать, почему улики оказались в машине детектива Кертис. Она уже знала, как София любит по-прежнему влезать в дела криминалистов.  
- Сайдл,- подытожил Экли,- теперь ты должна выехать на место преступления и собрать новые улики по делу. Твои старания будут учтены, несмотря на твое прошлое поведение.  
У Сары вертелись на языке колкие реплики о том, что она еще ни разу не теряла ни улик, ни трупов, но за прошедшие полтора года она успела кое-чему научиться. Поэтому, бросив мимолетный укоризненный взгляд на Гриссома, который сделал вид, что ничего не замечает, и мысленно обещав себе припомнить ему всё в ближайший выходной, Сара прихватила свой чемоданчик и отправилась по указанному адресу. В конце концов, может быть перед ней наконец открылась дорога хоть к какому-то повышению.

Сара еще не успела просмотреть материалы по обработке собранных улик, когда Гриссом снова позвал ее в комнату совещаний. За столом опять сидели все криминалисты ночной смены, присоединилась и София. Брасс по- прежнему развлекался, потихоньку наблюдая за ними от дверей.  
Сара начала описывать улики, постепенно открывая папки с материалами от лабтехников:  
- Там были волоски. Длинные, по виду женские. Много рыжих и поменьше светлых. - Сара открыла листок с анализом, - рыжие, хромосомы ХХ. ДНК…- Она подняла глаза. Кэтрин заерзала на стуле, встряхивая огненными на данный момент волосами:  
- Ну да, я знаю, засорение места преступления и всё такое… ну не могу же я надевать на осмотр лыжные шапки, как некоторые, - она с усмешкой глянула на Сару, - И я не для того отдаю такие деньги в салоне красоты, чтобы потом подбирать волосы. И волос Софии там наверняка тоже было достаточно.  
Сара глянула в отчет и только молча кивнула. София хмыкнула и так же встряхнула волосами, бросив долгий завлекающий взгляд в сторону Гриссома.  
- Там еще были короткие темные волоски с седыми корнями. Похоже, краш…- Сара посмотрела на редеющую шевелюру зардевшегося Гриссома и захлопнула папку. Потом взяла следующую:  
- На месте преступления я обнаружила две пуговицы: одна по виду- от мужской рубашки, другая от женской блузки. – Сара показала фотографии. Уоррик закашлялся. София схватилась за вырез:  
- Брасс сказал, что если я расстегну верхнюю пуговицу, то это может заставить преступника вылезти из укрытия, - вдруг он прячется на месте преступления.  
- Обожаю смотреть, с какой готовностью она каждый раз это делает, - тихонько заметил Брасс себе под нос, так что это расслышал одни Гриссом. Лицо детектива было невозмутимо, только прыгавшие в глазах чёртики, да приподнятая бровь показывали старому другу, каким забавным все это кажется капитану. Кэтрин возмущенно фыркнула - София снова пыталась вторгнуться на её территорию Уоррик промолчал, потому что знал, как потерял пуговицу: Кэтрин не удержалась на своих десятисантиметровых шпильках, и навалилась на него, рванув рубашку, когда они вдвоем осматривали спальню. Он припомнил, что на этот раз никто их не прервал, они зашли несколько дальше, чем полагалось коллегам по работе… и он потерял еще одну вещь.  
Сара тем временем открыла очередную папочку:  
- В спальне найдена также контактная линза, цветная. Зеленая,- читала Сара.  
- Уоррик,- простодушно спросил Грег,- что с твоими глазами? Один почему-то стал карим…  
Складки на лбу Уоррика выражали всю мировую скорбь. Сара отбросила папку и раскрыла следующую:  
- Так… комки использованной жвачки валялись в кухне. Детская, фруктовая…- она посмотрела на результаты,- ДНК принадлежит CSI 3 уровня…  
- Ну да,- с вызовом сказал Ник, - я люблю эту жвачку. Между прочим, она мне жизнь спасла, когда вы, ребята, без конца включали этот чертов свет вместо вентиляции… - в его голосе послышались истерические нотки, - и не в карман же было класть изжеванную!  
Уоррик сочувственно похлопал Ника по плечу и укоризненно посмотрел на Сару. Ник так и не узнал, кто включал тогда свет.  
Сара вздохнула. Неужели все старания были напрасны? Оставались всего две улики.

- Отпечатки пальцев на крышках унитаза и бачка…- она развернула бумагу и страдальчески поморщилась.  
Грег сделал лицо обиженного ребенка:  
- А что? Куда мне было идти? У меня отличные почки и мочевой пузырь работает как часы! И с простатой,- он сердито покосился на Гриссома,- все в порядке. И, - гордо заметил Сандерс,- я проверил унитаз перед этим. В бачке ничего не было.

Сара с надеждой раскрыла последнюю папку:  
- Следы ботинок 44 размера, низкий каблук, плоская подошва. Своеобразная походка, носками внутрь…  
Гриссом издал невнятный звук.

Сара закрыла папку и поняла, что и на этот раз повышения ей не видать.


End file.
